


[Podfic of] Clean Dresses, Brass Tits, and the Importance of a Good Hatpin by voodoochild

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: amplificathon, Domestic Violence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Police Brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Three things that Polly Gray taught Ada Shelby during the war. Businesses don't run themselves, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Clean Dresses, Brass Tits, and the Importance of a Good Hatpin by voodoochild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clean Dresses, Brass Tits, and the Importance of a Good Hatpin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094672) by [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild). 



> See original work for authors' notes.

[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BPeaky%20Blinders%5D%20Clean%20Dresses%20Brass%20Tits%20and%20the%20Importance%20of%20a%20Good%20Hatpin.mp3) | [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BPeaky%20Blinders%5D%20Clean%20Dresses%20Brass%20Tits%20and%20the%20Importance%20of%20a%20Good%20Hatpin.m4b) | Duration: 00:20:51

**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as part of [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21amplificathon:2014).
> 
> This is a special project for me because I recorded it in my native Black Country accent, an accent which, after a decade of academia and a year living in Denmark, I generally only use when I'm talking to my mom on the phone or when I'm 'back home'. This is the first time I've ever actually listened to how it sounds recorded, and I actually found it quite empowering! I hope I've managed to inject a little more Brummie into Ada and Poll's speaking voices, and that no one finds the use of Black Country accent jarring (the way I occasionally did when I watched the show!).
> 
> The songs I used in this podfic are all period-appropriate recordings taken from [Classic Jazz Online](http://www.jazz-on-line.com/). They are, in order:
> 
> My Irish Rosie - Ada Jones (1907)  
> Over There - Nora Bayes (1917)  
> Pack Up Your Troubles in Your Old Kit Bag and Smile, Smile, Smile - Helen Clark (1917)


End file.
